Egyptian Cuisine
Browse All Egyptian Recipes: Egyptian Appetizers | Egyptian Soups | Egyptian Salads | Egyptian Vegetarian | Egyptian Meat Dishes | Egyptian Snacks | Egyptian Desserts Egypt - Cooking and Food Overview of Egyptian Cuisine History dikEgyptian food reflects the country's melting-pot history; native cooks using local ingredients have modified Greek, Turkish, Lebanese, Palestinian, and Syrian traditions to suit Egyptian budgets, customs, and tastes. The dishes are simple; made with naturally ripened fruits and vegetables and seasoned with fresh spices. The ancient Egyptian's diet consisted of a vast amount of grains, fish, vegetables, and fruits. grain offered an endless supply of food to the ancient Egyptians and could be stored with little spoiling. Fruits and vegetables were also a major part of the Egyptian's diet. Fish, just like grain, was a part of most Egyptian's daily diet. Eating fish was shunned by some of the upper class Egyptians, but it was popular with the masses. Meat (from land herds) was eaten by the common people only on special occasions because of the high price and scarceness of cattle. Honey was a great addition to the Egyptians diet, used for many different applications. It was commonly used as a substitute for Sugar. Cuisines of Egypt Egypt is a culinary adventure. The variety of Egyptian recipes is extensive, and utilizes many types of food. rice and bread form the bulk of Egyptian main courses, which may be served either as lunch or dinner. Egyptian cuisine is known for flavor and its use of fresh ingredients. The staple in every Arab's diet is a bread called aish (means life). For most Egyptians, meat is a luxury used in small amounts, cooked with vegetables and served with or over rice. Fava beans are also important in the diet. An Egyptian course would consist of soup, meat, vegetable stew, bread, salad and rice or pasta. Desserts consist of mostly fruit and sometimes pastry or puddings which can be drenched in honey as well as baklava (filo dough, honey, and nuts). Egyptian Food Glossary Finding the ingredients for a Egyptian Recipe is not so easy when you do not know the names of the ingredients. Take the time to make a list of ingredients and the name they may be found under at the local markets. * Check out the Egyptian Food Glossary Preparation Methods for Egyptian Cooking When preparing an Egyptian meal keep these simple pointer in mind. *Learn the spices and how each is different according to region and how to stock your very own Middle Eastern pantry. Special Equipment for Egyptian Cooking When sitting up a Middle-Eastern kitchen there are a few essentials that will not only make your meals a success but will also make it much easier to prepare them. * Mortar and Pestle- ABSOLUTE ESSENTIAL when grinding spices. Every Egyptian household uses this for mashing together garlic and herbs. The flavor is so good! * Wooden Spoons- A MUST! They work in every type of pot surface. * Skewers- Middle Eastern cooking involves a lot of meat cooked on skewers. * A roasting pan- DO NOT underestimate this item! Great for roasts, leg of Lamb, Chicken, Turkey and many other types of meat. A roasting rack and pan delivers a more tender and juicy meat. * Meat thermometers- You do not want to risk an undercooked dinner! Especially large cuts like leg or shoulder of Lamb, turkeys, roasts etc. This also helps you avoid over-cooking the meat. * Food Processor- Middle Eastern cooking requires a lot of chopping, and this will save time and energy. Sauces absolutely require one of these. *Ibrik- An ibrik is what you cook and serve your coffee in. If you have ever visited an international market and ordered coffee you have probably seen one of these. They are very easy to use and are so much fun! Look for some authentic coffee recipes using the ibrik. Egyptian Food Traditions and Festivals In ancient and modern Egypt, weddings, festivals and ceremonies are always a time of feasting. Feasting and picnicking was an intrinsic part of ancient Egyptian life. Picnics were sometimes held on boats on the river, which you can do aboard a felucca. Spring being the harvest season of the Egyptian’s, a festival including music and dancing was dedicated to min, the god of vegetation and fertility. Great lovers of plentiful food and drink. Tomb and temple reliefs show offering tables piled high with food, and tomb scenes depict stages of food preparation. People in Egyptian Food * Are you into Egyptian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:Egyptian Cuisine Category:North African Cuisine Category:Middle Eastern Cuisine Category:Mediterranean Cuisine